Inolvidable
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Aome e Inuyasha se conocen en una fiesta estando muy jóvenes, desde la primera vez que se vieron supieron que eran uno para el otro. Por problemas familiares Inuyasha debe alejarse de Aome pero el se rehúsa, y su padre amenaza a Aome con que va a separar
1. I Primer Encuentro

¡Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía © **Basado en hechos reales!**!, no publico historias en ningún otro lado okey??.

Clasificado M por futuras escenas.

**N/A: **Vuelvo yo con mis errores XD! el caso es que me dieron unos "consejos" (para no decir críticas matadoras) gracias a los que me di cuenta de que el cap aqún tenía algunas cosas malas ¬¬. (Nada ni nadie me va a detener XD, no se lo tomen personal). ¡**QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE A LO MEJOR LOS PERSONAJES NO TIENEN LA PERSONALIDAD TÍPICA DEL ANIME! **pero de eso se tratan las historias originales, que las cosas cambien un poco **¿no?**. S**i pongo instrucciones para el lector es para que no halla confusión al leer ¿okis?.**

***Inolvidable***

Aome e Inuyasha se conocen en una fiesta estando muy jóvenes, desde la primera vez que se vieron supieron que eran uno para el otro. Por problemas familiares Inuyasha debe alejarse de Aome pero el se rehúsa, y su padre amenaza a Aome con que va a separar a Inuyasha de las persona q mas quiere si ella no se aleja de el. Para que el se valla Aome le dice cosas horribles. Años después se reencuentran… ¿Seguirá la llama del amor encendida entre ellos dos?

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

:---------------: Cambio de escena.

(Entre paréntesis): Lo que hacen los personajes al momento.

-Lo que dicen los personajes-

**Primer Encuentro:**

En un simple pero elegante hotel ubicado frente al mar verde-azulado de Miami, cuyo frente daba vista al mar, se encuentra la joven Aome Higurashi, preparándose junto con su mejor amiga para la reunión de la noche:

Aome gritaba desde la puerta de la habitación. ya con desespero–¡SANGO!, ¿te puedes apurar?, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Ahí voy, cálmate mujer! (Saliendo apresurada del baño con la parte de arriba del traje de baño sin amarrar) - ¿Me ayudas?- Refiriéndose al traje de baño.

-¿Porqué te arreglas tanto?, es una simple fiesta en una casa ¡ENORME! A la orilla de la playa y todo el mundo va totalmente desarreglado- Decía mientras la ayudaba con su "vestimenta".

-Querida, a diferencia tuya tengo un novio al cual mantener enamorado, tienes idea de cuantas mujeres van a esa "simple fiesta" como tu le dices-

-Así que ese es el problema, ¿no? ¡Jajá!, si eres tonta, Miroku nunca va a mirar a otra mujer que no seas tú-

-Si, pero después de los "pequeños" problemas que hemos tenido, tengo que andar detrás de el, no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite-

-¡Por favor!, tu crees que el te va a dejar por otra que le de lo que tu no… ¡Ups!-

-¡No me lo recuerdes! es por eso que siento que lo voy a perder mas rápido… Pero es que todavía no me siento preparada!... ¡Mejor lo dejamos así!, ¡La fiesta debe estar por empezar!- Dijo prácticamente arrastrando a Aome afuera de la habitación.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

La casa en la que se daría la fiesta estaba situada justo en frente de la playa, estaba rodeada por algunas palmeras y su vista frontal daba hacia una tranquila avenida de Miami. Estaba pintada de color crema, la puerta principal era de madera y muy grande, a los lados de la puerta habían tres ventanales grandes en forma rectangular que adornaban muy bien el frente de ambas plantas, pues era una casa de dos pisos, frente a la puerta habían dos pilares blancos tipo romanos que sostenían un pequño techo de tejas color naranja, alrededor de la casa habían muchos arbustos y flores amarillas, rojas y blancas que adornaban el frente de la casa, al entrar por la puerta principal habí un pequeño salón por el cual pasaban todos los invitados, el piso era de mármol con cuadros en color marrón claro y las paredes blancas, El techo era adornado por una lámpara de techo hecha con puros cristales, a los lados del salón habían dos espejos cuyo borde era de metal bañado en oro, debajo de estos habían dos mesas medianas encima de las cuales habín flores recien recogidas del bello jardín, al fondo del salón había una puerta parecida a los ventanales de la casa que daba al salón en que se daba la fiesta. Comenzaban a llegar los invitados y apenas entraban en el salón quedaban impresionados por la elegancia y belleza de éste, al cabo de unas horas llegó un joven muy bien parecido al cual la mayoría de las chicas de la fiesta comenzaron a "perseguir" por todas partes:

-Miroku, ¡¿será que puedes decirle a tus "amiguitas" que me dejen en paz?!- Le decía a uno de sus mejores amigos escondiéndose en un rincón de la cocina.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, Inuyasha no me dijiste que te presentara unas amigas, bueno, ¡Ahí están!, esperando por el beso de su ¡príncipe azul!- Decía burlándose a carcajadas.

-¡¿Beso?! Yo creo que lo quieren es ¡violarme!-

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Dijo en tono sarcástico -¿Has visto como están de buenas?, ya quisiera yo que me persiguieran a mi-

-¿Y tu no tenías novia?-

-Ah, si pues… Es que no estamos muy bien ahora-

Inuyasha lo miro haciendo una mueca y salieron hacia el salón donde se acumulaban los invitados que llegaban.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Las amigas acababan de llegar del hotel, quienes quedaron admiradas con la belleza de la casa. Sango estaba emocionada pues había escuchado rumores de que los dueños de la fiesta eran gente muy reconocida y sobre todo adinerada, todo el mundo iba a estar allí y hablaría de ella, no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la misma...

-¡Mira cuanta gente!, ¿Lo ves?, ¡no es una simple fiesta¡- Le dijo a su amiga Aome que venía detrás de ella

-Si lo que tu digas-

-Aome, ¡Cambia esa cara!- Le dijo su amiga que comenzaba a desesperarse. -Anímate capaz y encuentras algo divertido que hacer- Decía en un tono burlón.

-¡Seguro!, Es que quería acompañarte, además prefiero estar aquí a estar sentada en el sofá comiendo helado de chocolate, llorando y viendo Titanic- Decía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Pues, ¡Qué considerada!, pero al menos tendrías una cara diferente-

-¡Ya!, no te preocupes, seguro me encontrare con algo interesante a mitad de la noche- Decía abrazando a su amiga y sin saber que en verdad algo interesante le traería el destino esa noche…

Mientras al otro lado el salón, cuya forma también era rectangular con más ventanales en de la pared que daba vista a la playa, cuyos alrededores eran adornados por cortinas blancas, estaba oscuro y lo único que medio permitía la visión eran las luces Neón que ambientaban el lugar, las personas estaban aglomeradas en medio de la pista de baile y a los alrededores habían mesas en las que se ubicaban algunos adultos invitados. Los dos los dos amigos inseparables se encontraban cerca de los ventanales, amigos a los que algunas féminas apodaban "los mas sexys de la noche"…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tu necesitas?- Le decía a Inuyasha casi gritando por lo alto de la música.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Un pasaje sin retorno a Singapur o Persia…?-

-¡No!, lo que necesitas es…- Dijo agarrando a su amigo de un hombro -¡Una chica!-

-¡No me digas!- Decía sarcásticamente.

-¡De verdad!, te aseguro que tu mal humor desaparecerá cuando encuentres una chica que satisfaga todas tus necesidades-

-Escucha, si hay algo que no necesito en este momento, es una chica como las que tú conoces, no son buenas para otra cosa que no sea "eso"- Decía soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

-Pero, ¿porqué no?, necesitas tener alguien con quien descargar toda tu energía… Lo de tus papas te está comiendo el cerebro…-

Inuyasha se volteo y le dio una mirada amenazante.

-¡Ups!, lo siento…-

-Olvídalo…- Dijo alejándose lentamente de su amigo, salió del salón para ir al otro pequeño que estaba en la entrada, a un lado de este había una puerta blanca que daba hacia la cocina, una puerta como la del pequeño salón, que daba hacía la parte trasera de la casa. Estubo sentado en unos escalones de piedra para luego volver a la fiesta tratando de distraer su mente un poco.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraban Sango y Aome, que buscaban a Miroku y veían lo animada que se ponía la fiesta…

-¡Mira, allá esta Miroku!, vamos con el…-

Sango se acerco a su novio y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso.

-¿Y eso?-

-¿Qué?- Haciéndose la inocente abrazando a Miroku por el cuello.

-Ese beso repentino-

-¿No puedo besar a mi novio como quiera?-

-¡Miren que bonita luz!- decía sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba de sus amigos. -Yo voy a ver de donde viene ¿eh?, ahí los dejo con su rollo-

-¡Aome!, lo siento no me di cuenta de que estabas allí, de verdad lo siento-

-¡Supongo que no! Iré a dar una vuelta-

Se alejó y dejo a los novios discutir en paz, se fue rápidamente hacía el salón pequeño, como huyendo de aquel lugar… Sintió curiosiodad al ver la puerta que daba a la cocina y sin pensarlo entró. Observó todo el lugar, los gabinetes de abajo, al igual que los de arriba, eran blancos, y el mueble era en foma de "U", pegado a la pared estaba el lavaplatos plateado y la cocina de igual color combinada con negro, se observaban algunos objetos típicos de una cocina, y en el otro lado del mueble estaban bandejas llenas de todo tipo de pasapalos, no cabia duda de que era gente con dinero, tomó un par de bombones aprovechando que no había nadie que perteneciera al personal de servicio, vió la puerta que daba al jardín y salió de la cocina. Al salir se obsevaba un pequeño espacio rodeado por unas rejas negras pequeñas y arbustos con florecillas de colores, el piso era de una cerámica que semejaba piedras ovaladas de color gris oscuro, había una mesa con sus respectivas cuatro sillas y en centro de ésta había una sombrilla que cubría del sol, se topó con unos pequeños escalones de piedra, los bajó y se quitó sus sandalias para caminar en la arena. Vió el gran ventanal del salón y reconoció a sus amigos que bailaban alegremente al otro lado del ventanal...

-_No se para que vine a esta fiesta, no se que busco aquí… Debí quedarme en casa estudiando o haciendo cualquier cosa, la única que parece feliz es Sango… _(Mirando a través del ventanal a su amiga bailando feliz con su novio) _-¡Qué aburridooo!, creo que mejor caminare en la playa un rato_**-**

Eran alrededor de las 6:00 pm, el sol estaba empezando a esconderse. Aome se sentó a la orilla de la playa, la brisa pegaba en su rostro suavemente, la vista de ese hermoso ocaso era espectacular, perfecta para…enamorarse. Al cabo de uns minutos se levantó para buscar piedras de mar y fue a dar a un arbusto cercano a la casa. Mientras Aome buscaba piedra y disfrutaba del paisaje, Inuyasha huía de una de sus admiradoras:

-Por favor bailemos un rato, ¿Sí?–

-Es que ya me canse de bailar, ¡De verdad!- Decía tratando de alejarse de la chica.

-¡Pero es solo una canción y ya!- Jalando a Inu de un brazo hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a tomar algo y regreso, sí?, tu solo espérame aquí, ¿Sí?- Decía desesperado, tratando de escapar de la chica.

-Esta bien, te esperare justo aquí, pero no te tardes… Guapo…- Le decía en un tono seductor que asustaba.

-¡No te preocupes, no tardare!- Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cocina, salió hacia el jardín y bajo los escalones de piedra casi cayéndose, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, vigilando que nadie lo siguiera. Se quedo tranquilo en un arbusto en forma de cubo grande que estaba detrás de él, y al otro lado del mismo se encontraba Aome, buscando caracoles y piedras raras, y a lo lejos se escucho una voz de mujer que gritaba: -¡¡¡INUUU!!!-. Inuyasha comenzó a dessperarse, ya no sabía como deshacerse de esas molestas chicas, vió en la arena una sombra que venia del otro lado del arbusto y antes de que la mujer lo encontrara corrió al otro lado del arbusto topándose con Aome que lo vio sorprendida, le tapo la boca antes de que hiciera algún ruido que lo delatara:

-¡¿Pero q…?!-

-¡Shhhhhh!-

-¿Inu, estas ahí?, y ahora ¿dónde diablos se metió?- Se regreso la joven rápidamente a la casa. Inuyasha observo hacia arriba y escuchaba que los pasos se alejaban mientras que Aome se removía tratando de soltarse.

-¡Lo siento!- Le dijo soltándola un poco apenado.

-¡Pero a ti, ¿Qué te pasa, estas loco, cómo me agarras así?!- Al terminar su pregunta se voltio hacia él y se quedo atónita mirándolo embelesada… El la miro de igual manera fijamente a los ojos como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida…

De la fiesta povenía el sonido de la canción One & Only de Teitur, que era la favorita de Aome.

Él la observo por completo y en verdad era hermosa, tenía unos grandes ojos cafés y un rostro que inspiraba ternura pero a la vez despertaba la más grande pasión en cualquier hombre, llevaba el cabello suelto, era negro y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y al final se le hacían unos suaves rulos… Por ser una fiesta cerca de la playa vestía muy ligeramente: llevaba un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, la parte de arriba le hacía resaltar muy bien sus "atributos", tenía su muy bien formado abdomen al descubierto, tenía amarrado a la cintura un pareo blanco con monedas plateadas que le tapaba por encima de la rodilla, y andaba descalza con sus sandalias en la mano…

-En verdad lo siento, es que llevo horas tratando de alejarme de esa loca- Le dijo sonriendo encantadoramente de lado.

-Pues, n… no, ¡no debiste haber sido tan brusco! _Aunque pensándolo bien, con ese cuerpo y esa cara, ¡quien no quiere que lo agarren!_-

Llevaba una franelilla blanca, algo pegada al cuerpo, por la cual se podían apreciar sus pectorales, tenía unos fuertes y musculosos brazos y llevaba un short blanco con rayas rojas a los lados, y al igual que Aome andaba descalzo, tenía el cabello largo y suelto a mitad de la espalda, de color rubio platinado y los ojos de un color dorado profundo, y en su oreja derecha llevaba un zarcillo pequeño de cristal que brillaba de vez en cuando, haciéndolo ver totalmente bello e irresistible…

-¿Hasta cuándo te repetiré que lo siento?- Le dijo en un tono dulce.

-¡Esta bien!, no te preocupes…- Le dijo un poco apenada y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi víctima?- Dijo bajando la cabeza en busca de los hermosos ojos de Aome…

Aome subió la Mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos sonriendo tímidamente –A… Aome-

-Mmm… Bonito, me llamo Inuyasha, y… Es un placer conocerte- Le dijo mirándola pícaramente.

-¡Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti!- Le dijo para luego empujarlo al suelo y salir corriendo riéndose de el. Él se levanto y salió atrás de ella como un gato persiguiendo un ratón…

-¡Hey me las vas a pagar!-

-¡Solo si me alcanzas!-

Cual niños de primaria corrían uno detrás del otro a la orilla de la playa hasta que Aome tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo…

-¡Auch!-

-¡¿Estás bien?! Te dije que me las pagarías- Le decía entre risas.

-¡¿Y te vas a reír?!, ¡Ayúdame!-

-¿Y me reclamas a mi? yo no te empuje…-

-Simula que eres caballero y ayúdame, ¿Si?-

Inuyasha se agacho y le tomo el pie para revisar si estaba bien..

-Déjame ver eso…- Decía agarrando su pie y doblándolo un poco.

-¡Au, au, au, duele!-

-Si no te movieras tanto, no te dolería-

-Para empezar esto es culpa tuya, si no te hubieras topado conmigo no estaría yo aquí-

-¿Yo tengo la culpa, quien empujo a quien y salió corriendo?-

-Aun así, es tu culpa, ¡Auch, lo haces a propósito!-

-¡Ya deja de chillar!, no es para tanto, fue mas grande el susto, solo… ¡tendrán que amputarte este dedo!- Decía riéndose.

-¡¿Qué?! No quiero- Le dijo con cara de perro triste.

No pudo evitar reír alto al ver la expresión de la cara de Aome, su sonrisa era en verdad despampanante. -¿Quieres un consejo?, no vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera-

-¿Por qué?- Decía mirándolo igual.

-Porque no podre evitar… Besarte-

-Yoo, y, yoo…- Se quedo totalmente en blanco al escuchar las palabras del joven, una parte de ella le decía que se dejara llevar y otra le decía que era impropio, ni siquiera lo conocía, esas locuras las cometía Sango no ella, pero él era tan irresistible….

-¿Seguirás mi consejo?- Decía acariciando suavemente su tobillo causándole un pequeño cosquilleo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso dudo que yo también… pueda… controlarme…-

-¿Qué, esto?- Decía acariciando con mas suavidad su tobillo y acercándose lentamente a su cara.

-S… s… si, e… es… eso- Decía mientras su mente se nublaba por las esplendidas caricias que el le daba.

Inuyasha vio como su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí y viendo lo bella que se veía, no pudo evitar acercarse más y posar sus labios sutilmente sobre los de ella, como si temiera lastimarla, como si se tratara del más caro cristal. Por un momento los ojos de Aome se pusieron como platos y tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate, pero no pudo resistirse por lo que respondió el suave beso haciéndolo un poco mas apasionado.

Inuyasha se alejó lentamente de ella y le dijo -Ya te dije… que… ¿eres muy bella?- Le dijo sonrojándose.

-No- Le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Inuyasha la tomo suavemente de la barbilla –Que raro…-

-¿Qué es raro?-

-Es que, cuando llegue aquí no pensaba encontrar nada interesante, pero… Apareciste tú-

Aome sonrió –Tampoco pensaba encontrar nada aquí, hasta me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido-

-Y… ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?-

Se acerco a él hasta chocar su nariz con la de él. -Nunca-

-Tampoco me arrepiento…- Le dijo para volver a besarla, esta vez, con mas pasión. Estuvieron besadose por varios minutos, minutos que para otros eran pocos, pero para ellos eran eternos. Caminaron por la orilla de playa conversando acerca de sus hobbies y otras cosas mientras anochecía, de vez en cuando fijando sus miradas el uno en el otro y disfrutando uno que otro beso… El amor había llegado a primera vista para ellos… En ese momento solo estaban ellos y el paisaje creado especialmente para ellos, no había fiesta ni amigos que los interrumpieran aquella noche… Aquella noche, era de ellos… Aún así Aome no dejaba de pensar que era una locura y que lo más seguro es que al día siguiente ambos se olvidarían de este momento...

**Continuará...**

**Al fin, terminé el primer Capitulo!! Tuve que editarlo de nuevo ¬¬, esto cansa okey?! jaja!, pero aún así seguiré escribiendo, lo malo es que solo puedo escribir en las noches (tal vez por eso a veces tengo errores xq me estoy durmiendo XD) y pues ese tiempito que tengo no me alcanza para escribir mucho T.T. Por fis dejen Reviews!, se aceptan consejos no críticas matadoras ni tomatazos por favor! (No ayudan XD), no sean crueles conmigo porfis ya que es mi primer fic, un poco cursi pero bueh! Jeje!, Muxisimas grax a mi súper costi que me ayudo sino todavía estuviera a la mitad del capitulo :D!!! Y lamento que se borrarán los dos reviews que me dejaron!...**


	2. II Vidas Diferentes

Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía © Basado en hechos reales!!, no publico historias en ningún otro lado okey??.

**N/A**: He aquí el segundo capitulo, por fin!! Tuve un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración, me quedé sin computadora por muchos días! Y, tuve que editarlo miles de veces T.T, pero por fin lo terminé! **LES RECUERDOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO TIENEN LA PERSONALIDAD TÍPICA DEL ÁNIME,** LA IDEA DE UN FIC ORIGINAL ES QUE TODO CAMBIE UN POCO…

Clasificado M por futuras escenas.

**Vidas Diferentes**

Se terminaba la fiesta, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido del lugar, nuestra pareja de enamorados se encontraba aún a orillas de la playa conversando, se habían olvidado por completo de sus inseparables amigos que ya los buscaban como locos por toda la casa...

-¡AOME!, ¡demonios!, ¡Aomeee!- Decía Sango alterada buscando a su amiga y jalando a Miroku para que la acompañara a buscarla afuera de la casa.

-¿No te has preguntado que, a lo mejor se fue para el hotel?-

-¡Ella me habría avisado!-

-Yo solo decía - Respondió Miroku ya un poco molesto.

Sango se volteó a ver la cara de su novio y le dijo -¡Lo siento!, es que me preocupa que se desaparezca así, si no aparece se meterá en un gran problema-

-Esta bien. Relájate no debe estar muy lejos, a mi me preocupa Inuyasha pero yo creo que ya esta bien grandecito y sabe lo que hace- Dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente en la frente.

-Es que si le pasa algo, ¡su mamá me mata!…-

Cuando llegaron a la playa distinguieron a lo lejos a la pareja que tanto buscaban. Sango salió corriendo en busca de su amiga y Miroku la siguió a un paso más lento.

-¡AOME!, ¿se puede saber dónde rayos estabas?-

Aome se levantó rápidamente del lado de Inuyasha quien también se levantó

-¡Sango tranquilízate estoy bien!, solo me quede… hablando con él (señalando a Inu con cara de inocente)-

-¡¿Inu?!- Preguntó Miroku con confusión.

-¡No!, soy un reconocido actor americano que huye de mujeres locas- Le Respondió sarcásticamente a Miroku, haciéndolo molestar.

-¡Idiota, tengo horas buscándote!-

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Aome un poco confundida.

-¡Por supuesto! (Dijo Miroku abrazando amistosamente a Inuyasha) Es mi mejor amigo-

-Aunque con estos amigos para que queremos enemigos- Dijo Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa falsa en su cara.

-Muy chistosito, ¿no?, bueno ya que estamos aquí, Inu ella es Sango y es mi novia…-

-¡Hasta que me la presentas!, llegue a creer que era una novia falsa para que no te molestara, mucho gusto- Dijo sonriente observando como Miroku lo veía con cara de asesino en serie.

-¡Un placer!, el amor que ustedes se tienen es inmenso ¿no?- Decía Sango entre risas.

-Más o menos-

-Y ella es Aome, aunque, veo que se conocen MUY BIEN- Continuó Miroku en un tono de picardía.

Aome le pellizcó un brazo sonrojada -Solo… estábamos…-

-¡Hablando!, solo hablábamos…- Completó Inuyasha casi gritando, totalmente sonrojado.

-¡En fin!, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor y de averiguar acerca de que hicieron mientras se perdieron de vista, pero, Aome y yo nos tenemos que ir-

Aome e Inuyasha dijeron al mismo tiempo: -Pero…- Se miraron el uno al otro sonrojados.

-Parece que ellos la pasaron muy bien ¿no?, quédense un rato mas- Pidió Miroku suplicando.

-Lo siento pero no podemos, Aome debe volver a casa mañana, si quieres salimos después-

-Así que… debes irte…- Dijo Inuyasha con cierta tristeza a Aome ignorando a Sango.

-Te llamare luego, ¿sí?- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, la cual el tomo para besarla en el dorso. Ella se alzó de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Los novios los observaban atónitos pero Sango salió de su trance para despedirse de su novio y llevarse a Aome rápido al hotel.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Cuando ya estaban de nuevo en la elegante pero simple habitación del hotel, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un tono crema que combinaba con los muebles de cedro claro, incluyendo las dos camas arregladas con un edredón color durazno claro, frente a las camas había un closet de puertas corredizas, en medio de las dos camas había una mesita de noche, igual de cedro, donde había una pequeña lámpara. A un lado de la habitación estaba el balcón con vista la playa y a la izquierda del closet estaba la puerta que daba al baño. Aome y Sango estaban sentadas cada una en su respectiva cama conversando acerca de lo sucedido en la fiesta…

-¿Cómo te lo encontraste, que te dijo, que hicieron?. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

-¡Cálmate!, nos encontramos por casualidad en la playa y… _Nos besamos…_-

-¡¿Y?!-

-¡Nada! ¡Jajá!, solo hablamos toda la noche y eso fue todo (Mirando hacia el suelo sonrojada)-

-Aja, y yo nací ayer ¿no?, algo pasó, se despidieron muy cariñosamente…-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas!. Pues, estábamos correteando en la playa y yo me caí y pues, él trato de ayudarme y estábamos muy cerca… Nos besamos-

-¡WUOOO!- Gritó, saltando como loca en la cama.

-¡Shh, baja la voz, (Dijo jalando a Sango por una pierna haciendo que ésta se sentara) vas a despertar a todo el mundo!-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿tú, besar a un chico súper sexy como él, y desconocido?-

- ¡Sii, yo! Y… y…-

-¡¿Y, por qué rayos nunca terminas de decir?!-

-¡Ahyyy!, pues… ¡Que me encanto!-

-¡Fue amor a primera vista! ¡Que tierno!-

-¿Te estas burlando?-

-¡No!, es solo que es muy romántico, y ¿en qué quedaron después?-

-Pues le dije que lo llamaría…-

-¿Y si es un amor para toda la vida?-

-Sango…-

-¿Y si es como las novelas?-

-Sango-

-¿Y si se casan y tienen muchos hijos idénticos a él?-

-¡SANGO!, fue un simple beso ¿Okey?, fue solo… que nos dejamos llevar por el momento… De seguro que… mañana lo olvida…-

-¿Y si no?-

Aome se encogió de brazos y prácticamente obligo a su amiga a que se fuera a dormir. Al cabo de media hora Sango dormía plácidamente mientras que Aome no podía conciliar el sueño, se acercó al balcón de la habitación y veía fijamente hacia la playa recordando el momento con Inuyasha…

-_¿Cómo te saco de mi mente?_-

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

En una de las habitaciones de la lujosa casa en la que se había efectuado la fiesta, cuya vista del balcón también daba al mar, se encontraban los amigos conversando del mismo tema del que hablaban Aome y Sango…

-Oye, exactamente, ¿qué paso con Aome?-

-¿Mucha curiosidad?-

-¡Esta bien!, no me interesa lo que halla pasado… _Igual me lo dirás Jeje_- Dijo acostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

-¿Miroku?-

-¡No me interesa!-

-¡Claro que te interesa!, te lo voy a decir…- Miroku se voltio para verlo y escuchar lo que le diría –Estaba huyendo de una de tus "amigas", y me la encontré en la playa, y después de conversar un rato largo con ella supongo que no pude evitar… besarla…-´

-¡Ya lo sabía!- Acomodándose en la cama con una cara de triunfador.

-¿Cómo que lo sabias?-

-Era obvio, la manera en que se miraban y como se despidieron, ¡era obvio!-

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó en la almohada -¡Fue increíble!, no se explicarlo, hubo un tipo de conexión cuando la vi, es raro…-

-¡Seh!, sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a Sango-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Nah, solo quería decir eso!-

-Idiota, creí que sentías algo por ella-

-Y lo siento, es solo que me cuesta un poco decir lo que siento-

-Tonto…-

Miroku, bostezando, se despidió de Inuyasha tratando de evitar el tema –Bueno, buenas noches ¿eh?-

-Buenas noches- Le contestó para luego levantarse de la cama y se acercarse al balcón de la habitación para sentarse en un rincón a mirar hacia la playa mientras recordaba cuando conoció a Aome…

_**-Flash back-**_

_-Ya te dije… que… ¿eres muy bella?- Le dijo sonrojándose._

_-No- Le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa._

_Inuyasha la tomo suavemente de la barbilla -Que raro…-_

_-¿Qué es raro?-_

_-Es que, cuando llegue aquí no pensaba encontrar nada interesante, pero… Apareciste tú-_

_Aome sonrió –Tampoco pensaba encontrar nada aquí, hasta me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido-_

_-Y… ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?-_

_Aome se acerco a él hasta chocar su nariz con la de él. -Nunca-_

_**-Fin flash back-**_

-¿_Será que no podré sacarte de mi cabeza…?_-

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

A la mañana siguiente Aome y Sango salieron del hotel en Miami en el pequeño Corsa plateado de Sango para regresarse a Orlando, donde ambas vivían. Durante el viaje de regreso conversaron acerca de todo menos del encuentro con Inuyasha, al parecer ya habían olvidado lo ocurrido... Llegaron a una especie de urbanización abierta, todas las casas y edificios estaban rodeados de pequeños jardines con muchas flores de amarillas y blancas, Sango estacionó el auto frente a un edificio de color azul cielo, de unos cinco pisos, con balcones en todos los apartamentos…

-¿Le dirás a tu mamá?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no fuiste a Miami conmigo a visitar a unos familiares durante el fin de semana-

-¡Oh!, no había pensado en eso, (Mirando por la ventana con el rostro un poco pensativo), aunque es obvio que no se lo diré, seguiré diciéndole que visitamos a tu familia, pero… ¿No dirán nada tus padres?-

-Aome… ¡están en un viaje de negocios en Manhattan!, ¿se puede saber donde ha estado tu mente todo este rato?-

-¡Lo siento!, es solo que aun estoy muy cansada, no pude dormir anoche-

-¿Pensando en…?- Le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Te juro que no estaba pensando en él!- Se sonrojó.

-¡¿Lo ves?!, pensabas en él… Lo quieres volver a ver ¿verdad?- Decía juguetonamente.

-¡Y vuelve otra vez!, no tiene sentido, además, mi mamá me mataría si se entera de que lo conocí en una fiesta-

-¿Y cual es el problema?-

-Que lo conocí en una fiesta a la que fui sin pedirle permiso y que sin saber quién es o de dónde viene, lo besé sin pensarlo-

-¡Rayos!, tanto lío por un permiso…-

-Vamos, sabes que ella es así-

-¿Y le vas a esconder todo esto?-

-Si así me ahorro problemas, si, de todas formas no va a pasar de ahí, ya nunca lo volveré a ver-

Decía mirando tristemente por la ventana mientras que Sango negaba con la cabeza. Aome se despidió de su amiga quien siguió su camino hasta su casa, subió las escaleras blancas hasta el último piso y entro a su respectivo hogar, siendo recibida cariñosamente por su madre quien le preguntó acerca e su viaje entre otras cosas a lo que siempre respondió con una dulce sonrisa…La relación con su madre era dulce y tranquila, a veces tenían una que otra tonta discusión pero siempre estaban en paz y tranquilidad. Su departamento no era muy grande, estaba la puerta de entrada y a la derecha había una especie de mostrador que daba vista a la pequeña cocina, al fondo había un pequeño pasillo, a la derecha de éste estaba el baño y frente a el, la habitación de Aome. Frente a la cocina estaba un pequeño comedor de sillas blancas y a la izquierda de éste estaba la habitación de la madre de Aome. Era un buen apartamento para solo dos personas.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

-La verdad se que yo la pase muy bien, ¿Tú?, bueno para que pregunto…- Comentó Miroku mientras llegaban a casa de Inuyasha en el BMW X6 que manejaba el chofer de la familia de Miroku…

-Si estuvo muy bien, mi familia es buena para hacer fiestas-

-Y… ¿tu padre sabe que fuiste?, digo, es que el no quiere a la familia de tu madre y pues ellos hicieron la fiesta…-

-Le dije que iría contigo a la playa- Decía frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye de verdad siento lo de tus padres-

-¿Otra vez?, ¡ya estoy harto del tema ¿sí?!-

Al terminar la oración el auto se estacionó en la puerta de la casa de Inuyasha, quien también vivía en Orlando en una lujosa mansión, salió disparado del auto huyendo… Como siempre… Entró a la casa y fue recibido por su madre….

-¡Inu, al fin llegas!- Dijo abrazando a su hijo eufóricamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que me extrañaste, ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo soltando la maleta y comenzando a preocuparse por las lágrimas de su madre.

-Pues…-

-¿Podrías calmarte?, no es para tanto, además, ¿a dónde piensas ir?- Prácticamente gritaba bajando las escaleras rápidamente, el hijo mayor de los Taisho.

-¡Este no es tu problema!- Le gritó su padre, Inutaisho, mientras bajaba las escaleras con una maleta en la mano, y cuando llego abajo se quedo frente a Inuyasha. No eran muy diferentes, el padre era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Inuyasha, tenía el cabello, al igual que sus dos hijos, de un color rubio platinado, el color de sus ojos tenía un impactante tono dorado y su rostro demostraba la gran furia que tenía.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó Inuyasha con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¡Por favor no!, ¡Por lo que mas quieras, no te vayas!- Dijo Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, jalando del brazo del hombre.

-¡¿IRTE?!- Gritó Inuyasha asombrado.

-¡Déjame en paz! (Empujando a Izayoi que lo tenia agarrado de un brazo, haciéndola caer en las escaleras) ¡No soporto más vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú!-

-¡No puedes irte así!, ¿no te importan tus hijos?- Le dijo Inuyasha con molestia.

-Por supuesto que sí y no creas que los dejaré aquí, mis abogados tomaran las riendas del asunto y se irán conmigo a Londres-

-Conmigo no cuentes, (Abrazando a Izayoi), no seré como tú, yo no dejaré a mi madre sola, además soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir con quien estar- Le dijo Sesshomaru enfrentándolo.

-¿Así es como me pagas, como el perro que muerde la mano del que le da de comer?, además, ¡ni siquiera es tu madre de sangre!-

-¡Por Dios soy tu hijo, no un desdichado que encontraste en las calles, SÍ es mi madre aunque su sangre no corra por mis venas!-

-Aún así, gracias a mí has vivido lleno de lujos desde que naciste y ella, ¿qué te ha dado?-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme, que tengo que pagarte el favor?-

-Has, lo que se te venga en gana- le dijo lentamente acercándose a él lentamente –En cuanto a ti, Inuyasha, no permitiré que desperdicies tu vida quedándote aquí- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No iré a ningún lado- Observó a su propio padre con ira.

-Eso lo veremos- Le dijo para luego salir de la casa, encender su lujoso auto e irse lo más lejos posible de la que era su casa.

Izayoi se quedó en un escalón de una gran escalera lateral que daba a las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó tratando de calmarla mientras que Inuyasha se sentía dividido en dos, estaba entre la puerta por la que acababa de salir su padre y su madre que era lo que más amaba en la vida, su cara estaba totalmente roja, estaba lleno de ira, desde hace mucho que esta situación se presentaba en su casa: sus padres peleaban por la más mínima razón, estaban en trámites de divorcio y una vez presenció como su padre abofeteaba a su madre, era una situación inevitable que su padre se fuera de la casa, tal vez lo que más le dolía era saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar que su padre se lo llevara a Londres, aún era menor de edad y si su padre ganaba su custodia estaría perdido. Subió las escaleras con pasamanos de madera apresurado y entró a su cuarto que estaba al final de un pasillo cuyo suelo era adornado por una alfombra con tonos café, abrió una puerta de madera blanca y la tiró con fuerza, se acercó a su cama llevándose por el medio todo lo que había a su paso, se sentó en el borde y las lágrimas de ira brotaban de sus ojos, no quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que su padre se saliera con la suya?, ¿por qué no podía tener una familia tranquila y unida?... Mientras, Sesshomaru e Izayoi, seguían en las escaleras…

-Quisiera entender, ¿por qué mi padre se comporta de esa manera?-

-Sabes… que… nunca me ha querido…- Le respondió entre sollozos.

-Sí pero no es razón para comportarse así…-

Izayoi asintió con la cabeza secando sus lágrimas con la manga del suéter beige que tenía puesto, sabía porque Inu No Taisho la trataba así, toda esta situación era consecuencia de hechos pasados, mas no quería empeorar las cosas contándole todo a Sesshomaru, sabía que sus hijos se pondrían mucho más rebeldes con él si se enteraban del verdadero origen de su padre, un origen del cual él se avergonzaba, se darían cuenta de que en realidad no era justa aquella situación, aquel maltrato injustificado hacía Izayoi, todo el problema se resumía en pocas palabras _inexplicable orgullo egoísta_…

**N/A:** ¡Al fin \(*o*)/ terminé!, me quedé sin computadora por mucho tiempo y no tenía como terminarlo, además de que el colegio me tiene ¡súper ocupada!, pero bueno aquí está el segundo cap. Grax al apoyo de mi costi que me ayudó un poco con la trama pues me quedé sin imaginación por un tiempo T.T, y ahora hasta el próximo cap. Chau!!!


	3. III Tan lejos, y tan cerca a la vez

Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©!!, no publico historias en ningún otro lado okey??.

**N/A**: Tercer capítulooooo!! T.T He estado súper ocupada con la uni y todo eso y no me da tiempo de nada pero ya esta el tercero XD, y bueno tampoco tengo internet pero ¡aquí estamos!. **LES RECUERDOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO TIENEN LA PERSONALIDAD TÍPICA DEL ÁNIME,** LA IDEA DE UN FIC ORIGINAL ES QUE TODO CAMBIE UN POCO…

Clasificado M por futuras escenas.

**Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…**

Son las 6:00 am, el sol comienza a salir e Inuyasha sigue durmiendo:

-¡Knock, knock, Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿que no piensas ir a clases?!- Dijo Sesshomaru despertando bruscamente a su hermano.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Decía mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Sesshomaru.

-¡Wuo! (Esquivando la almohada) Veo que estas de "muy buen humor"- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y abría la cortina dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-¡Cierra eso, déjame morir en la oscuridad!-

-¡Que drama!, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?, oye si estas así por lo del sábado, mira no te preocupes por eso, seguro que ya papá olvidó lo que te dijo, son tonterías, no le hagas caso-

-No va a olvidarlo, (Sentándose en la cama mirando a su hermano de frente), créeme, va a alejarme de ustedes-

-Porque no mejor, hablamos de eso en el camino, (Le acarició la cabeza como a un cachorro), llegarás tarde-

Se levantó de su cama y entró al baño de su habitación, se dio una ducha y luego se colocó el uniforme, pues debido a su nivel social y económico su padre lo había inscrito en una de las mejores escuelas de secundaria privadas del país y debía asistir con su debido uniforme. Observó el desorden de su habitación buscando sus libros del día y metiéndolos apresurado a su bolso. Buscando un libro en el escritorio en el que reposaba su laptop, encontró una postal cuya imagen era una playa de Miami, su primer pensamiento fue el momento que pasó con Aome:

-_Si pudiera verte una vez más, eres la única persona en el mundo, en este momento, que puede hacerme olvidar mis problemas, solo necesito ver tus hermosos ojos una vez más para… _-

-¡INU, con un demonio, ¿te puedes apurar?!- Gritaba Sesshomaru desde las escaleras.

Inuyasha soltó la postal y salió rápidamente de la habitación, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Cuando llegó abajo besó a su madre en la frente y salió corriendo para subirse en el fabuloso Mustang GT blanco de su hermano.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Mientras Inuyasha seguía su lujosa rutina diría Aome preparaba su desayuno mientras esperaba a Sango, al llegar ésta recogió sus cosas apresurada y leyó una nota que su madre le dejó sobre la mesa: _No me esperes despierta, tengo una larga reunión en el trabajo, te dejo algo de dinero por si lo necesitas, ten un gran día, Te quiero._ Tomó el dinero y salió corriendo para irse con su amiga

-¿Qué tal tu domingo?- Pregunto Sango animada.

-Hmm, acompañé a mi mamá a hacer las compras y estudié el resto del día…-

-¡¿Que tú qué?!- Gritó Sango alarmada.

-Estuve estudiando, ¿porqué te alteras?- Dijo entre risas.

-Niña necesitas salir, ¡necesitas una vida!-

-Ya tengo una (Con una gran sonrisa en los labios)-

-Me refiero a una vida alegre y divertida una vida diferente, necesitas salir, conocer gente nueva…-

-Si para tener una vida alegre tengo que alocarme como tú, no gracias, (sonriendo), así estoy perfectamente…-

-¿A sí?, no te veo tan perfecta, perfecta estabas el viernes con Inu…- Dijo con cierta picardía.

-¡Oye!, deja de decir eso, ya eso quedó atrás- Dijo en un tono de decepción.

-¿No lo llamaste?- Discutía Sango mientras manejaba.

-Perdí el número…-

-¿Lo perdiste o lo botaste a propósito?-

-¡¿Y qué?! Da igual solo son tonterías, no lo volveré a ver más. _Aunque nada me haría más feliz que eso…_-

Sango prefirió mantenerse en silencio y se concentró en su manejo.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Por otro lado ya Inuyasha había llegado a la secundaria, toda la edificación tenía un estilo muy moderno y lleno de todos lo lujos escolares a los que Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado, salones con aire acondicionado, una biblioteca enorme, una sala de internet avanzada, dos piscinas en el patio trasero, canchas de todo tipo para la práctica de diferentes tipos de deportes, un salón de fiestas, un auditorio enorme, entre otras cosas. Al bajarse del auto de su hermano prácticamente corrió hasta el que era su salón y, como si el día no fuese bastante molesto para él, llegó tarde y tuvo que soportar el regaño de su profesor de matemáticas…

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo Miroku.

-Si que son buenos joven Taisho, pero déjeme recordarle que el hecho de que sea hijo de quien es no quiere decir que puede hacer siempre lo que se viene en gana, así que la próxima vez le agradecería que se quedara afuera…- Dijo el profesor en un tono de amargura, la mejor comparación que se podía hacer al profesor era la de un perro bulldog, era un viejo que alcanzaba solo 1 metro con 65 cm, tenía la cara redonda y le colgaban los cachetes.

-¡Que día tan excelente ahora el viejo cara de bulldog también quiere hacerme la vida imposible!- Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?-

-No tenía ánimos de venir mi hermano y mi madre me obligaron-

-¿Algún problema en casa?-

-El de siempre…- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye necesitas distraerte, que tal si después de clases vamos al nuevo centro comercial con los demás y comemos una pizza, necesitas respirar amigo…-

-Si quizás vaya…-

Mientras el viejo profesor daba su clase, Inuyasha se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal que daba vista a una de las piscinas de la escuela y a pensar en que podía hacer para evitar que su padre se saliera con la suya.

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Aome llegaba a su escuela junto con Sango, estacionaron el auto y se acercaron al jardín frontal de la misma, saludaron a unos amigos y se quedaron allí mientras se daba la hora de entrada. A diferencia de Inuyasha, obviamente la vida de Aome no estaba llena de lujos, vivía en un apartamento sola con su madre y estudiaba en una secundaria publica de Orlando y, a pesar del carácter de su mamá, era libre de hacer cualquier cosa y aunque no tuviera miles de lujos, así era feliz, en paz sin problemas, con una vida simple. En cambio Inuyasha, que lo tenía absolutamente todo, ropas de marca, tendría un auto lujoso al cumplir la mayoría de edad, vivía en una de las mejores urbanizaciones del lugar, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, no era del todo feliz, sus padres se la pasaban peleando y nunca se sentía del todo completo a pesar de tenerlo todo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no vamos después de clase al nuevo centro comercial?- Preguntó Sango animada.

-No es mala idea, además mi mamá llegará tarde hoy…-

-Entonces no hay problema-

Se escuchó una campana y todos comenzaron a ir a sus respectivos salones de clase, incluidas Aome y Sango. El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. A eso del medio día las dos jóvenes salieron de clase y se fueron al lugar acordado, sin imaginar la sorpresa que les esperaba en dicho centro comercial…

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Ya en el centro comercial se encontraba Inuyasha con su inseparable amigo y otros compañeros de clase, compartían una pizza, hablaban de la "dulce" cara del profesor de matemáticas y les sonreían a las chicas que pasaban. Estaban en el último piso del edificio, ubicados en entre un montón de mesas que estaban arregladas de manera circular y alrededor de las mismas se hallaban los puestos de comida rápida que iban desde el sushi y la comida saludable hasta las hamburguesas de doble carne y los helados. En los pisos que estaban sobre la "feria de comida" se localizaban tiendas de todo tipo; zapaterías, librerías, adornos, objetos electrónicos, entre otros. Todo adornado de una manera muy moderna. Aome y Sango paseaban por las tiendas imaginando como se verían con algunas prendas de vestir o soñando con tener ciertos aparatos electrónicos muy avanzados. Mientras Sango prácticamente babeaba por unas zapatillas plateadas que estaban en un mostrador Aome se acercó a unas barandas de cristal cuya vista daba hacia la feria de comida y hacia los cines del último piso de arriba…

-¡Aome!, snif, (Simulando que lloraba), ya viste esas zapatillas ¡son HERMOSAS!-

-Sango solo son zapatos… Pero, sí, son lindas…-

-¡¿Lindas?! ¡¡Son perfectas!! Oye...- Volteó hacia su lado derecho y no vio a su amiga y movió la cabeza desesperadamente hasta que vio a su amiga viendo hacia la feria de comida.

-¿Aome, estas bien?-

-¿Ah?, si, si, estoy bien es solo que…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sango con curiosidad.

-Me preocupa que mi madre trabaje tanto ¿sabes?, quisiera ayudarla trabajando pero ella no me deja, dice que mi trabajo ahora es estudiar… Por eso estudio tanto, quiero darle una vida mejor…-

-Pues, no se que decirte, solo se que ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, además aún eres joven, disfruta de tu vida, sal de tu casa más seguido, en fin puedes hacer muchas cosas…-

-Tienes razón… Tengo que disfrutar más de mi vida, salir, tener amistades y…-

-¡Tener novio!- Dijo Sango saltando.

-¡No!, no es eso lo que necesi…- En ese momento sonó el celular de Aome, ella vio la pantalla del celular y contesto algo nerviosa, la voz al otro lado del teléfono era ronca, de un joven al que se le notaba cierta preocupación…

-_¿Hablo con la señorita Aome Higurashi?_-

-Sí soy yo, ¿quién es?-

-_Le habló del hospital general, su madre se encuentra en este momento en observación, le agradeceríamos que viniera lo más pronto posible…_-

-¡¿Ob… ob… observación, pero por qué, qué le pasó, esta bien?! ¡Dígame por favor!-

-_No se preocupe ella está bien pero necesitamos que alguien venga y le haga compañía no puede irse sola a casa…_-

-Esta bien, voy enseguida- Colgó el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aome, ¿qué sucedió que le pasó a tu mamá?-

-¡No lo se exactamente, tenemos que irnos ya!- Agarró a su amiga de la muñeca cuando escuchó un grito que provenía del piso de abajo…

-¡INUYASHA!-

Gritó uno de los jóvenes que estaba con él en la feria de comida, éste se regresó al lugar en que se encontraba su compañero quien le entregaba un fabuloso _Blackberry Bold_ y parecía decirle que lo había olvidado en la mesa. El corazón de Aome pegó un brinco y comenzó a latir rápidamente, creía que sus oídos la engañaban, tenía en realidad tantas ganas de verlo que alucinaba. Se asomó de nuevo por la baranda, casi se lanzó por la misma, y lo vio, era él, estaba allí ante sus ojos con sus amigos, no pudo evitar su propia reacción y lo llamó con emoción, por un momento olvidó todo, la gente la miraba extrañada, hasta Sango se le perdió de vista…

-¡¡INUIYASHA!!-

El joven subió la mirada buscando de donde provenía el grito y se quedó totalmente paralizado cuando vió a la joven de hermosos ojos castaños que lo llamaba. Miroku en su distracción no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y jaló a Inuyasha de un brazo, por otro lado Sango llamaba a Aome…

-¡Aome ¿qué rayos haces ahí?! ¡Tenemos que ir por tu mamá!-

Sango la jaló de una mano y Aome solo podía ver a Inuyasha a los ojos, como si su vida dependiera de verlo fijamente, éste al igual la veía pero la fuerza de Sango fue más fuerte y se la llevó corriendo. Miroku se llevó a Inuyasha hacia el elevador para llegar al estacionamiento e Inuyasha todavía no salía de su trance, de repente retumbó en su cabeza el recuerdo del grito de Aome y detuvo las puertas del elevador para salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde vio a Aome, pero cuando llegó ya ella no estaba, subió hasta el piso donde ella había estado pero ya no había nadie, solo unas cuantas personas que veían las tiendas y una pareja de enamorados que veían hacia la feria de comida abrazados, Miroku logró alcanzar a Inuyasha y tratando de recobrar el aliento le reclamó:

-¿Se puede… saber… qué rayos… te pasa, por qué saliste corriendo… así?- Decía bastante cansado.

-Era ella, Miroku, ¡era ella!-

-¡¿Quién?!-

-¡Aome, estaba aquí, ella me llamó! ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-

-Por supuesto que no estaba discutiendo con… Un momento… ¿Aome, en serio era Aome, estas seguro?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Era ella jamás olvidaría sus hermosos ojos…-

-Seh… y si era ella y te llamó, ¿por qué se fue?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que era ella, ¡sabía que la volvería a ver!-

-No era más fácil que me dijeras que invitara a Sango a salir y que Sango la trajera, es lo más normal, ¿por qué lo hacen todo tan complicado?-

-No voy a discutir cont… Miroku, ¡eres un genio!-

-Esta bien, no disc... ¿soy un genio, de veras, por qué?- Dijo observando a Inuyasha con confusión.

-¡Tienes que invitar a Sango a salir!, ella traerá a Aome y podré estar con ella…-

-¡Wuao, eso si es un descubrimiento!, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido… que idiota…- dijo en voz baja

-¿Sabes algo Miroku?, no te soporto, pero no importa, tú solo dedícate a invitar a Sango a salir…-

-Si ya se, Miroku el "Cupido"…- Se fueron discutiendo lo de la salida y empujándose el uno al otro hasta llegar al estacionamiento…

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Mientras, ya Aome y Sango iban en el auto directo al hospital a buscar a la mamá de Aome y ésta por un lado, estaba preocupada por su madre pero por otro lado, no podía olvidarse del momento en que vio a Inuyasha en el centro comercial, no podía creer que lo había visto por fin, aunque siempre dijera que no necesitaba de eso o que no quería saber nada de él, en realidad se moría por verlo de nuevo, sus pensamientos eran un poco complicados, pero ¿qué mujer no tiene pensamientos complicados?...

-A ver si entendí, ¿viste a Inuyasha en el centro comercial y no pudiste evitar gritarle entre toda la gente? ¿Por eso fue que te quedaste paralizada?-

-Si, era él estoy segura, además andaba con Miroku, ¡Era é!-

-Y que momento para aparecer ¿no?... Aome, ¡Aome!-

-¿Ah?, no, ¿Qué?, si…-

-¡Aome despierta! Realmente te impactó verlo ¿no es cierto?-

-La verdad, es que… sí…-

-Ya llegamos, hablaremos de eso luego…-

Una vez en el hospital, fueron lo más rápidamente posible a información, preguntaron por la sala de observación y subieron el elevador hasta llegar a la misma. Aome buscó desesperada a su madre quien estaba acostada en una camilla totalmente dormida, un hombre con una bata blanca, obviamente, de doctor se acercó a ellas y sin pensarlo dos veces preguntó…

-¿Quién de ustedes es la hija de la señora?-

-¡Yo!- Dijo Aome nerviosa. -¿Qué lo ocurrió?-

-Se le bajó la presión, ella trabaja demasiado, además, no está comiendo bien…-

-Mamá…-

-Estoy bien, los doctores siempre exageran-

-Mamá, no esta bien que trabajes tanto…-

Se quedaron en el hospital mientras su madre salía de recuperación. Sango se ofreció a llevarlas a su casa, iban en el pequeño auto de Sango conversando acerca de lo sucedido con la madre de Aome, llegaron al pequeño edificio en el que ellas habitaban, en cuanto Aome se bajó del auto logró divisar una pareja de enamorados en un parque que estaba cerca del lugar. Lo primero en lo que logró pensar fue en el "encuentro" con Inuyasha en el centro comercial…

-_¿Cómo es que puedo tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez?..._-

:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Mientras, Inuyasha escuchaba música en su habitación de paredes azul oscuro, acostado en su cama, lanzaba una pelota a la pared que tenía en frente y en ese momento comenzó a escuchar la canción favorita de Aome, la misma que escuchaban el día que se conocieron en la fiesta de la playa…

-No puedo creer que te tuve tan lejos, y tan cerca a la vez…-

**N/A:** ¡Al fin \(*o*)/ terminé el tercero!!!!! No tengo Internet T.T y no he tenido tiempo de nada ahora con la universidad! Ahora a esperar el cuartoooooo en el que "espero" Aome e Inuyasha si puedan estar juntos jeje! Bueno gracias por leer! Chauuuu!! ^O^


End file.
